Hate, Intermediate, Love?
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo anak Sungmin dan anak Wookie ga bisa rukun?  SUJU : Kyuhyun,Sungmin, Ryeowook,Yesung,etc  and  DBSK : Yoochun,Changmin, JJ, Xiah,etc
1. Chapter 1

**Hate, Intermediate and Love**

**By: **JunJunMinnie

CAST : **Suju (Kyuhyun ,Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook,etc.)**

**DBSK (Changmin, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu)**

**Cerita tentang orang tua yang harmonis dan anak yang musuhan?**

**Geje….?**

**Baca aja deh..^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Pagi itu,pagi yang cerah, terdengar suara burung berkicau. Sinar matahari menyinari sebagian belahan bumi. Di sebuah apartemen, terlihatlah sepasang suami istri yang kelihatannya belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kriiinnnggggg~ terdengar bunyi alarm.

"Mmmm…Kyuu…sudah pagi…" seorang namja imut,istri seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun berusah bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ke arah jam. Ia kaget ketika melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. "Aigooo! Kyu…bangun, bangun sayanggg….kamu telat ke kantor…" namja imut itu berusaha membangunkan suaminya yang masih terlelap.

Tapi suaminya tidak mau bangun, ia hanya menarik istrinya,"Minnie…nanti saja ke kantornya…aku masih mau lanjutin yang tadi malem nih…ya ya ya?" Kyuhyun merayu istrinya yang dikenal bernama Sungmin.

"Tidak! Badanku sudah sakit semua,Kyu…." Sungmin membuang muka karena malu.

"Aish…kau pelit sekali,honey…Iya,iya deh aku bangun…" Kyuhyun mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk bangun. Hari ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat segar.

"Kau itu ya,Kyu…meskipun kamu ini bos perusahaan…Kamu jangan malas-malasan begini dong…nanti haramuchi marah…" Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur yang kemudian diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biarin…lagian haramuchi tidak pernah protes…asal kerjaanku bagus, semua beres kok.." Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air dari kulkas dan meneguknya.

"Kau terlalu cape,Kyu…sebaiknya kita jangan melakukan aktivitas malam terlalu banyak…" Sungmin berusaha menghaluskan kata-katanya agar lebih enak didengar.

"Aigoo! Kau tau…aku tidak akan semangat bangun pagi ini kalau kita tidak melakukannya tadi malam!" Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar perkataan istrinya.

"Arra..arra…sana pergi ke kantor…kamu mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil beberapa butir telur untuk dimasak.

"Iya,Minnie-ku sayangg…cup!" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan mesra.

"Yaudah sana mandi! Bau tau…nanti udahnya baru sarapan…" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun kea rah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut melihat kelakuan istrinya. Tapi ia tetap senang.

Cho Kyuhyun resmi menikah dengan Lee Sungmin dua bulan yang lalu. Pernikahannya sangat besar karena keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang. Ayah Sungmin, mempercayakan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, ia yakin Sungmin akan bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Lagipula ayah Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, jadi ia sudah tidak khawatir lagi kalau anaknya akan merana.

"Minnie…kau akan ke rumah Wookie lagi,chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Iyaa…aku mau belajar masak bersama ibu-ibu lainnya. Hari ini ada kursus gratis.." Sungmin membereskan piring bekas makan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kaulah yang terhebat dalam memasak,Minnie..masakanmu dimakan 1000x pun tidak akan merasa bosan…" Kyuhyun merayu istrinya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Gombal,Kyu…Udah sana…kamu ganggu nih.." Sungmin mengecup bibir suaminya yang mau ditekuk tadinya.

"Yaudah…nanti aku jemput di rumah Wookie aja ya? Sekalian hari ini ada meeting dengan Yesung-hyung…" Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan cinta pada istrinya lalu berlalu.

"Aish…dasar,Kyu…" Sungmin tersenyum dan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Wookie.

* * *

><p>Ting Tong~<p>

Bel apartemen Wookie berbunyi. Letak apartemen Wookie tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemen Sungmin, tepatnya hanya beberapa blok saja, jadi Sungmin biasa berjalan untuk ke rumah Wookie.

"Wookie!" Sungmin melompat ke pelukan Wookie seketika Wookie membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Aigoo…Minnie…" Wookie tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Minnie masuk ke apartemennya.

Kim Ryeowook telah bersahabat dengan Lee Sungmin sejak SMA, sekarang mereka memilikki kehidupan rumah tangga masing-masing, tapi persahabatan mereka tidak pernah runtuh. Wookie menikah dengan kakak kelasnya sewaktu SMA, Yesung-hyung, beberapa hari setelah Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi usia pernikahan Wookie pun kurang lebih sama dengan Sungmin.

"Mana ibu-ibu lainnya,Wookie?" tanya Sungmin yang tidak melihat ibu-ibu lainnya. Padahal mereka sudah janjian hari ini.

"Mian..Minnie…hari ini acaranya dibatalkan…." Wookie menatap Sungmin menyesal.

"Ha? Kenapa,Wookie? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sungmin kepada Wookie.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan,Minnie…aku muntah-muntah terus..oekkk.." Wookie langsung berlari kea rah kamar mandi. Sungmin kaget melihat keadaan Wookie.

"Astaga! Wookie…kau kenapa? Perlu kutemani ke dokter? Yesung-hyung sudah tau?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi sambil membantu Wookie mengeluarkan muntahnya.

"Anni…jangan beritahu Yesung-hyung…dia akan menolak bekerja kalau melihatku seperti ini…Oekk"

"Aish…kau ini…kalau begitu ke dokter saja denganku bagaimana? Kuantar…" Sungmin menawarkan bantuan kepada Wookie, Sungmin tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sakit-sakitan begini.

"Kau kan tidak bisa menyetir,Minnie…" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin heran.

"Maksudku…minta diantar sama hyungku aja…Hehe.." Sungmin tersenyum malu kepada Ryeowook.

Lee Sungmin sebenarnya bukan merupakan anak tunggal. Ia adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, kakaknya, Lee Donghae juga sudah berkeluarga.

"Yoboseyo?" terdengar suara Dongahe dari seberang sana.

"Hyung…antarkan aku bisa tidak?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae langsung.

"Hmm..ada apa,Minnie? Kyuhyun tidak mengantarmu?"

"Tidak bisa,hyung…ini mendesak…bantu aku ya,hyung…"pinta Minnie pada kakaknya. Untungnya Donghae kan brother complex, jadi ia langsung menerima permintaan adiknya.

"Ne…Minnie…kamu ada di mana sekarang?"

"Apartemen Ryeowook…cepat ya,hyung!" Piip…Sungmin mematikan HP nya dan menatap Wookie yang masih muntah-muntah di toilet. _'Aish..Wookie..kau kenapa?'_ Sungmin menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Wookie langsung diperiksa oleh dokter. Sekarang, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan.<p>

"Ehem…Ryeowook-ssi.." dokter memanggil Wookie.

"Ehm..iya dok?" Ryeowook maju untuk berbicara empat mata dengan sang dokter.

"Selamat…anda hamil…"MWOO?" Sungmin berteriak. Donghae lega. Ryeowook kaget.

"Ha..hamil?" tanya Ryeowook tergagap.

"Yea…" dokter tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

.

.

"Astaga! Ryeowook…kau bisa hamil begitu….pasti Yesung melakukannya dengan sempurna.." Donghae sebenarnya ingin menyelamati Ryeowook tapi karena kata-katanya begini akhirnya dia mendapat pelototan dari Sungmin.

"Tenang saja,Wookie…semua kan baik-baik saja seperti Hyukkie eonni…" Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Wookie dan melirik Donghae.

Lee Hyukjae atau sering dipanggil Eunhyuk adalah istri dari hyungku. Sebenarnya aku udah punya keponakan loh…Hyukkie eonni kan sudah melahirkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Anaknya bernama Taemin, lucu banget deh..

"Haha..Minnie,kau tidak usah khawatir padaku…aku baik-baik saja…lagipula aku senang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu…" Ryeowook tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Kau harus memberitahu Yesung-hyung,Wookie…" Sungmin menatap Wookie dengan gembira.

"Oh,iya…aku lupa…hehe" Ryeowook langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Yesung.

.

.

"Mwo? Kau hamil Wookie? Asik asik asik…" seru Yesung-hyung yang sudah pulang dari kantor.

"Aish..hyung..kau terlalu gembira…"

"Bagaimana tidak? Aku akan menjadi appa! Yihaaa!" Yesung loncat-loncatan di sofa..seperti anak kecil saja.

"Aigoo…chukae!" Sungmin memberi semangat pada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Gomawo,Minnie…aaa…!" teriak Yesung yang tidak berhenti meloncat-loncat.

Tidak terasa seseorang menatap dengan iri Yesung dan Ryeowook. Pandangannya menyatakan ia iri dan pandangannya sangat kuat sampai-sampai Yesung yang melompat-lompat langsung terjatuh.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC TBC<strong>

**FF baru Jun nih…hmm…gabungan SUJU ama DBSK lagi sih…**

**Lanjutannya gimana yah? **

**Kanshamidaa….^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate, Intermediate and Love**

**By: JunJunMinnie**

**CAST : Suju (Kyuhyun ,Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook,etc.)**

**DBSK (Changmin, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu)**

**Cerita tentang orang tua yang harmonis dan anak yang musuhan?**

**Geje….?**

**Baca aja deh..^^**

* * *

><p>Sungmin begitu lelah karena banyak kejadian mengejutkan hari ini. Sungmin benar-benar merasa senang seakan dia yang hamil.<p>

"Minnie…" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan mesra.

"Nae,Kyu?" tanya Sungmin melihat kelakuan aneh suaminya.

GREP! BRUG..

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut ke ranjang mereka.

"Mwo? Kenapa Kyu?"

"Aku ingin,Minnie…aku ingin anak…" Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin memerah…

Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ekstreme. Kyuhyun menciumi Sungmin dengan gentle. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membuka pakaian Sungmin.

"Anni..Kyu…aku bisa sendiri…" Sungmin melepas pakaiannya dan juga celananya tentunya. Kulit putihnya terpampang jelas sekarang.

"Come here,honey…" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang telah selesai melepas pakaiannya dan mulai membuka sabuk dan kancing celananya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan lama, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menarik istrinya itu dan memenjarakannya di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau siap,chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan jawaban Sungmin, ia langsung melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

Pertama, ia menciumi Sungmin seperti tadi. Sungmin mendesah, tapi Kyuhyun semakin senang mendengar desahannya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. Dan mereka melakukannya(author ga bisa bikin scene yadongTT_TT Miann). Malam itu,berakhir begitu saja setelah mereka berdua kelelahan.

.

.

"Pagi,chagi…" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bangun duluan.

"Ehmm…" Sungmin muali membuka matanya. Sinar matahari memancar memasukki pandangannya.

"Gwaenchana,chagi? Sepertinya tadi malam aku terlalu ber…" Kyuhyun mau mulai minta maaf tapi..

Drap drap drap~ Sungmin berlari ke toilet.

"Oekkk!"

"Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu.." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tidak yakin sebulan yang lalu ia melakukannya dengan benar…tapi yang penting jadi! Yihaa~. Kyuhyun bersenang-senang dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sudah 9 bulan sejak Ryeowook dan Sungmin hamil. Sebentar lagi mereka akan melahirkan.<p>

"Minnie…kau akan member nama anakmu apa?" tanya Wookie pada Sungmin saat mereka sedang ngerumpi.

"Oh...aku belum memutuskan…kalau kau?" tanya Sungmin pada Wookie sambil mengambil snack yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hmm…mungkin Yoochun?" Ryeowook menjawab sambil berpikir.

"Wow…nama yang bagus…Kalau aku…mungkin..Changmin?" Sungmin mencari-cari nama yang cocok untuk anaknya.

"Wew…itu juga nama yang istimewa…bagaimana kalau….kita besanan?" tanya Wookie pada Sungmin.

"Wah…ide bagus…jadi kita jodohkan mereka begitu?" Sungmin terlihat sangat tertarik dengan perjodohan anaknya ini.

"Mm-hmm…tepat sekali,Minnie….dengan begini persahabatan kita bisa terus berlanjut tanpa halangan…" Ryeowook tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Ah…itu ide bagus…aku sangat setuju…" Sungmin meng iyakan, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi. Soalnya hari ini Ryeowook dan Sungmin melahirkan sih..Sudah 1 jam dilewati…tampaknya belum terdengar apa-apa.

OAAA~OAAA~ Terdengar suara bayi menangis. Tepatnya dua orang bay yang menangis dari ruang operasi.

"Ah…Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Waw..Yoochun!" teriak Yesung.

Dokter keluar, kemudian Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar. Mereka akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka sampai mereka sampai ruang rawat.

"Aigoo…mana Changminnie,Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang sangat ingin melihat anaknya.

"Sebentar lagi akan dibawa kemari,Minnie…kau baik-baik saja kan,Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada istrinya dengan khawatir.

"Tentu saja…" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Mana Yoochun-ah,hyung?" tanya Wookie yang ternyata ruang rawatnya minta disamakan dengan Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak keberatan dengan adanya Wookie di sampingnya.

"Seperti kata Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi Yoochun akan dibawa kemari…Gwaenchana,chagi?" tanya Yesung sambil membelai rambut Ryeowook.

Setelah itu masuklah suster yang membawa Changmin dan Yoochun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Changmin. Begitu pula dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang memeluk Yoochun. Bagi Sungmin dan Ryeowook proses melahirkan memang sudah selesai. Tapi tidak bagi kedua anak yang mereka lahirkan. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua? Antara Changmin dan Yoochun.

* * *

><p><strong>5 tahun kemudian…<strong>

"Yaa! Changmin! Keluar kau dari kamarku!" teriak Yoochun dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"Mwo? Kau mengusirku? Aku disini bukan karena aku mau tau! Aku disuruh umma mengantarkan ini untukmu dan ummamu, tapi ummamu tidak di rumah, jadi aku masuk saja…" jelas Changmin. Ia tidak mau Yoochun salah sangka.

"Ada apa sih,Yoochun?" Wookie yang baru pulang kaget mendengar anaknya berteriak.

"Umma! Ini Changmin seenaknya masuk kamarku…!" teriak Yoochun pada ummanya.

"Astaga! Changmin! Umma suruh kamu ngasih buah-buahan bukannya masuk kamar Yoochun.." terdengar suara Sungmin dari arah bawah.

"Ya..umma…aku mau mengambil buku PR ku yang dipinjam Yoochun." Changmin menyeringai kepada Yoochun MATI-KAU-SEKARANG.

"Yoochun! Kamu nyalin PR?" teriak Wookie dan terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar Yoochun.

"Changmin…kamu jangan jahat gitu dong…bantu aku-bantu aku ya ya ya?" Yoochun mulai mengemis kepada Changmin.

"Yoochun!" kini Wookie sudah berada di depan kamar Yoochun bersama dengan Sungmin.

"Haha…engga kok,ahjumna..aku hanya bercanda…gitu aja kok dianggap serius…" Changmin membela Yoochun ternyata. Yoochun tersenyum senang melihat Changmin yang membelanya.

"Changmin! Kamu bikin ahjumna kaget saja ya! Sini kamu umma hukum.." Sungmin langsung menarik telinga Changmin.

"Aa…amp…ampun umma…umaa…huee"

"Ahjumna…mian…Changmin ga salah…Changmin..hue.." akhirnya Yoochun ikutan nangis melihat Changmin menderita.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah melihat kedua anaknya yang menangis meraung-raung.

.

.

.

"Hya…kalo udah gede Changmin nikahnya sama Yoochun ya… mereka cepet-cepet besar deh…" Ryeowook sedang ngerumpi bersama dengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun sedang bermain di belakang mereka.

"Iya…Changmin juga kelihatannya senang tuh bersama dengan Yoochun.." Sungmin tersenyum kepada Ryeowook sambil melirik ke arah anaknya yang sedang rukun bermain dengan anak Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Changmin yang melengking…

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoochun! Kau menghancurkan mobil-mobilanku! Sekarang ga bisa jalan kan?" teriak Changmin.

"Ya! Aku baru menyentuhnya! Itu pasti udah rusak duluan!" teriak Yoochun ga mau kalah.

"Ga mungkin! Kamu yang ngerusak! Pasti!" teriak Changmin lagi.

"Enak aja! Kamu nyebelin,Changmin!" balas Yoochun.

"Yoochun yang nyebelin! Bwee!" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yoochun.

"Yoochun benci Changmin!" teriak Yoochun yang kesal karena dicibir oleh Changmin.

"Changmin juga benci sama Yoochun!" teriak Changmin ga mau kalah.

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook turun tangan mendengar pertengkaran anaknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Chagi..udah ya..nanti umma beliin yang baru ya? Sekarang Changmin minta maaf ya sama Yoochun.." Sungmin tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Iya,Yoochun..kamu minta maaf sama Changmin. Nanti umma belikan kamu mobil-mobilan kaya punya Changmin..ya?" bujuk Ryeowook.

"Ga mau,umma! Pokoknya Changmin benci Yoochun! Changmin ga akan pernah menikah sama Yoochun!" teriak Changmin yang kesal pada Yoochun. Yoochun kaget mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Siapa yang mau nikah sama Changmin? Yoochun benci Changmin!" Yoochun langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Sungmin menyuruh Ryeowook menenangkan anaknya, lalu membawa Changmin pulang ke apartemennya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC yah..<strong>

**Thanks reviewnya..miaann kalo Jun update lama ajah…abisnya Jun lagi ga ada ide dan malas tentunya…TT_TT**

**Review lg ya? Gomawo~**


End file.
